


Tick Tock

by choikwonkim



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choikwonkim/pseuds/choikwonkim
Summary: There's nothing left to say~This night I keep hearing the clock~Tick tock~Tick tock~
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Wonwoo - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Tick Tock

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by DAY6 Tick Tock

The perfect couple, that's how many see Wonwoo and Mingyu's relationship.

Wonwoo is the school's SSC president, Mingyu is known as the photographer's club president.

Both excel in academics too, Wonwoo leading the debate club.

Mingyu went a little extra when he asked Wonwoo to be his, singing DAY6' FINALE in the stadium after Wonwoo won his debate match.

Mingyu has been wooing him for almost a year already. Wonwoo vowed not to be involved with anyone before he graduates highschool but it seems like he can no longer say no to his big puppy. Smiling widely as he waits for his answer, Wonwoo ran to him and cried as they embraced.

Everything went well, they became an inspiration to the people around them.

Wonwoo graduated as the class' valedictorian, and Mingyu with honors.

They have their university life planned out. Wonwoo will be taking English Literature, Mingyu will pursue his passion in Filmmaking.

They achieved a lot together. Even with hectic schedules, they still found time to be with each other.

They always eat a meal together, atleast once a day. Talking about how their day went by. Checking on each other's activities.

They're so sure what will happen in the future. They will be living together as soon as they finish uni. Get a little space of their own. Adopt a cat, as per Wonwoo's request. Mingyu will start his own studio while he'll be working on publishing his own book.

They're finally on their own. Now living on an apartment together. Everything is going as planned. They both feel like they're about to uncover a new chapter.

Mornings were filled with laughter as Mingyu prepares breakfast for the two of them. While waiting, Wonwoo usually plays with their cat, Luna. Whenever Mingyu is busy, Wonwoo gives his attention to their cat.

Mingyu has always been clingy but more than that, Wonwoo loves how attentive he is. He always listen to every rant he says. What he finds cute though is whenever he listens to him, Mingyu tilts his head. He makes sure to maintain eye contact and has always been responsive. His brows furrowed whenever things get serious, or a lazy smile on his lips when he tells him something amusing.

As for Mingyu, he sees Wonwoo as a kitten. His partner usually sleeps in, sleeps a lot. But whenever he’s awake, he asks Mingyu about his work. Lately, he’s been showing interest in photography. Which Mingyu loves even more. Being able to talk to his about his passion in doing it motivates him even more to work harder for them.

“How do you say a photo is good?” Wonwoo asked as they’re both covered under the sheets. As usual, they have small talks before calling it a night.

Mingyu propped up excitedly, “Well, it depends on your taste and what type of photography you’re into. As for me, landscape photography has always been my forte. However, I fell in love with film more, that’s why I took it instead of photography.”

Wonwoo hummed in agreement, yawning as he slowly wrapped his arm around Mingyu’s torso. Placing a leg over Mingyu’s. The younger giggled when he felt Wonwoo’s breathe as he nuzzled his neck.

“Are you sleepy now?” Mingyu asked as he rubs Wonwoo’s back.

“Hmm… and Gyu? Let’s try to take photos together?”

“Let me know whenever you want to baby. I love you, sleep well” Mingyu placed a kiss on Wonwoo’s forehead. A warm smile splayed on his lips as he see the older scrunch his nose with his action.

One weekend, they decided to go on a photo walk. He lent Wonwoo one of his camera. Mingyu has always been interested in landscape photography, mostly capturing nature and outdoor sceneries. Now that he’s out with Wonwoo though, he particularly liked taking portrait photos of him. He looks cute holding a camera, eyes squinting as he views the shot he’s taken of a stray cat. He just let him explore and get used to taking photos. Wonwoo wants to be mentored but Mingyu said it would be better to learn his on his own and develop his own style in photography.

Excited of the new things to come. They both got busy with their own stuff.

They started to drift away, as they try to achieve something on their own.

The small conversations before they sleep, forgotten. The breakfast ritual no longer exist. The weekend photo walks has been canceled for the time being.

It seems like they're waiting for each other to speak up. Waiting in silence as they try to ignore the looming problem.

They chose to ignore the fact that they no longer talk. They're living together but they can no longer feel each other's presence.

How did they come to this point? No one knows. Not even themselves.

There wasn't a problem. They just both got busy trying to survive the real world.

Life after uni is different than they hoped it would be. Both struggled to achieve their plans.

Wonwoo faced a writer's block, it frustrates him the most to unable to write his thoughts.

Mingyu is doing well on his studio.

He started to distance himself to let Wonwoo breath, unknowingly, it brought them apart.

Contrary to what Mingyu think, Wonwoo wants to talk to him. He wants someone to tell him it's okay to rest for a bit before he continues writing his piece.

However, Mingyu decided to take all the projects he can get. Mostly working away to film on different places.

It's ether coming home on dawn or leaving for weeks to work out of the country.

When he comes home, it's either Wonwoo is already asleep or locked up on his study.

After months of ignoring the problem, Wonwoo decided he wants to settle this.

So he waited for Mingyu to come home. Mingyu arrived with Wonwoo waiting on their bedroom. Looking so dejected, he wants to run to him and give him a bear hug.

But Mingyu is short on time, he just went home to get extra clothes. A big project is waiting for him, a project that will bring him on top of his craft. Something he knows Wonwoo will be so proud of.

So he instead went to straight to their wardrobe to pack.

As he was about to zip his luggage, he felt Wonwoo's icy hand on his shoulder.

"Mingyu, we need to talk, I have to tell you something." Wonwoo is shaking as he speak.

Mingyu wants to wrap his ams around him, but something big is waiting for him downstairs.

"Baby, let's talk after a week. Once this project is done, I'll be back in your arms. I'll be sure to listen to everything you say. We'll settle this, let's get married, hmm?" Mingyu said as he slowly went closer to leave a kiss on Wonwoo's forehead.

Wonwoo was left, unable to speak. Staring blankly at the bedroom door Mingyu left open.

Tears start to gather as he slowly sat on the floor. Clutching his heart as he let out a silent scream.

Mingyu worked harder than ever, he even tried to get the work done as soon as possible.

Mingyu excitedly went home. Bringing with him the ring he'll use to propose to Wonwoo. He's sure now, with the success of his project, he can surely provide more than a comfortable life with Wonwoo. He doesn't have to go away, he can stay here and be with him.

He'll support Wonwoo on the side. He'll be sure to feed him. One week ago, he noticed how Wonwoo looked so thin. His beautiful face looked sunken. He fought the urge to cook for him before leaving their apartment.

"Baby, I'm home." Mingyu called loudly in a singsong voice.

Silence welcomed him instead. Panicked, he run to their bedroom. Opening their wardrobe aggressively. He sighed in relief as he sees Wonwoo's clothes folded neatly.

He went next to the study room, shocked at how everything is messy. He knew Wonwoo is an organized person.

A red envelope caught his eyes _. No, this isn't a goodbye letter, right?_ Mingyu thought as he open it slowly.

He can see teardrop stains on the note.

_"Mingyu, if you went home and found this letter, I might no longer be here on this world. Six months ago, I received a bad news. Remember those nights I can't sleep because of a headache? I went ahead and got it check, I was diagnosed with brain tumor. I don't have the heart to tell you, not when you're doing so well. I'm happy you get to work on those amazing projects. The smile painted on your face every time you talk about it warms my heart. So I told myself next time._

_Sadly, it became a habit for me to push it aside. Scared I will drag you down when you're doing great. I thought I have more time to spend with you. I thought I can make it through. I was determined to do the treatments, so when you're away I mostly stayed on hospitals._

_I thought I was getting better but fate wasn't on my side, I guess? Gyu~ it became worse. They gave me a month to live, whether I go through the operation or not, I won't be living for long._

_That night, I was ready to tell you, I no longer want to keep you in the dark._

_I think I lost another timing? You had to go away for a week. I said I'll wait ad tell you as soon as you get here. But baby, I don't think I can make it alive before you return. I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you. I'm sorry I got scared. I'm sorry you loved a coward like me._

_When you told me we'll get married once you come back, my heart is both happy and sad. Happy that you think of me that way, sad because it will never happen. This lifetime won't let me get married to the most loving man. I'm sorry my puppy for leaving you this early._

_Promise me you'll continue living as you are right now. I'll watch all of your works above. I'll be with you still. My presence might not be felt but I'll be here with you always. Time has forsaken me to be with you physically._

_Call my mom once you're done reading this. She'll guide you to me. I love you Gyu~ Always remember that. And I don't want to hear you blaming yourself. You did more than you can imagine. And loving you in our teenage years up to now was all pure bliss._

_Will you still choose to love me in our next lifetime?"_

Love, your kitten Wonwoo.

Mingyu is catching his breath after reading the letter Wonwoo left. If only he stayed, if only he chose to speak up. If only.

"Yes baby, I will still choose to love you in our next lifetime." Mingyu said as he clutch the letter close to his heart.

The time they spent together will always be a beautiful memory.


End file.
